whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Kay Polerno
Kay Polerno is a 9th generation neonate of the Giovanni clan. Biography Stemming from the Milliner family branch of the Giovanni clan, Kay Polerno had been a scholar and an athlete that showed great promise among the family – so much so that she was deemed worthy of receiving the Proxy Kiss by her great aunt Isabel. To that end, she was brought to a family gathering at the Milliner mansion in Boston on April 4th of 2001. However, before Kay was introduced into the deeper mysteries of her family, she encountered her cousin Primo who pulled her insistently away from the party, toward the west wing of the house and the garden saying he wanted to show her the sunset. Unbeknownst to Kay, cousin Primo was a ghoul with rare necromantic skills whose Domitor was none other than Accorri Giovanni. The ugly young man thought that that was his last night as a mortal, as his patron Accorri was eager to Embrace him – pending only the approval of the Anziani known as Diego. Getting to the garden they watched the red and purple orb looked tired and bruised. As the sun faded, she heard some laughter behind them but there was no one around. It was then that Primo started to kiss and grab her, saying that he did not wanted to die a virgin, and that their son would be a single blooded Giovanni as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. Kay fought him, but Primo was stronger than he looked. Fortunately, however, Kay was not unprotected. She resisted his advances relentlessly until she managed to grab her purse and take a 50,000 volt stun gun that Isabel had given her before the gathering. She jammed it hard into Primo's scrawny arm, then into his thigh. After a few moments, when Primo recovered and started to scramble away from her on all fours, she caught up with him and kicked him in the side of the head as hard as she could. She kicked and kicked until he stopped moving. When she got back to the party, she was distraught. Getting to the Conservatory where her great aunt Isabel was meeting with a trio of important family members, she told them everything that happened, and that she thought she had killed Primo after he tried to rape her. That was enough to send Accorri Giovanni into a rage; he grabbed her by throat, lifting her off the ground. Accorri was about to smash her head through the harpsichord when he realized that taking hold of her had broken her neck. Isabel lunged at him, and their host Eric Milliner tried to shield him from her charge but was thrown aside and landed into a bass viol. Eric's intervention was enough to allow Diego Giovanni to get between Isabel and Accorri, preventing the escalation of the conflict. Diego explained that Primo was not dead, just severely injured, and he commanded Accorri to give Kay Polerno the Embrace, while Isabel would give Primo Giovanni the Embrace. Each sire would be saddled with a disliked and distrusted neonate – the last people they would enlist for treachery against their fellows. Also, each neonate would be bound by loyalty to the very family members they would most want to betray. With a little bit of protest, both Accorri and Isabel agreed to their master's reasoning and Kay Polerno was turned into a vampire at that very night. Gallery Kay Polerno resists Primo Giovanni.png|Kay resists her cousin Primo. Art by Vince Locke Accorri grabs Kay.png|Accorri Giovanni breaks Kay's neck. Art by Vince Locke References * Category:Giovanni Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character